


Sentimentos confusos

by Jake_Sylph



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mastermind Naegi Makoto, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jake_Sylph/pseuds/Jake_Sylph
Summary: Makoto Naegi era o verdadeiro mastermind por trás do maldito jogo da morte. Na última class trial, o rapaz sugeriu uma troca: começariam uma vida dentro da escola se Junko Enoshima for executada. Com a troca feita, os cinco sobreviventes, começaram a viver em paz dentro do prédio, com o medo remoendo dentro de si.Entretanto, o verdadeiro problema era que: o mastermind havia se apaixonado pelo herdeiro, e não sabia como lidar com esses sentimentos.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Kudos: 15





	Sentimentos confusos

**Author's Note:**

> essa fanfic é facilmente uma das minhas favoritas, eu coloquei tanto esforço nelaKKKKKK

O mundo estava repleto de destruição e desespero, os sobreviventes restantes não haviam mais motivos para escapar da Hope's Peak ou de derrotar o mastermind agora que sabiam a verdade, era como se todo o esforço feito com a esperança e o desejo de ir embora tenha sido em vão. Foi na última class trial que Makoto Naegi, o Super Colegial Desespero, havia sugerido algo para os seis.

– Se ainda quiserem escapar para viverem num mundo na qual a expectativa de vida sequer existe, apenas votem em mim. Mas se desejam manter uma vida boa e comum na academia, apenas votem na vadia da Junko Enoshima!

Era óbvio que a Super Colegial Fashionista não tinha capacidade emocional de impedí-los, ela é uma jovem completamente desesperançosa e estava em choque pelo segredo descoberto sobre o mundo lá fora, como conseguiria dar esperanças para seus amigos sendo que nem mesmo ela tinha?! Repletos de medo e desespero, todos votaram na Enoshima, se resultando em sua sacrificação em troca de uma vida pacífica para o resto do pessoal.

O dia após uma execução era sempre deprimente, tons de azuis reinavam pelo refeitório como se nuvens azuis estivessem cobrindo todo o céu inexistente, afinal, a morte não tinha volta, precisavam aceitar que essa era a nova vida deles. Ninguém desejava levantar algum assunto, o motivo é um tanto que óbvio: o Super Colegial Sortudo que eles conheciam era a própria irmã disfarçada do mesmo – que foi assassinada pelo próprio irmão – e o verdadeiro Naegi é o mastermind psicótivo daquele maldito jogo da morte. Pensar nisso era exaustivo.

Apesar da aura de melancolia ser forte, o único que não foi afetado por ela acabou sendo Byakuya Togami. Claro que ele havia levado um choque enorme por ter descobrido que o reinado de sua família havia caído de um forma tão deprimente, mas isso não significa que devia se lamentar por um bando de pessoas que sempre o tratou com pouco respeito, afinal, o loiro acreditava fielmente que conseguiria erguer o seu nome de volta com pouco esforço. Togami era o único que, mesmo votando em sua ex-colega, não havia desistido de fugir daquele local.

– Podem me explicar o que diabos está acontecendo!? – O silêncio desconfortável quebrou-se com Monokuma, ou "Naegi na sala de controle" para os intímos, gritando de raiva. Aquilo acabou despertando todos de seu transe para fitarem seus olhares cansados para o urso robótico.

– O que está fazendo aqui? – Confusa, Kirigiri indagou. Tentava colocar indiferença no tom de sua voz, mas ela era a pessoa na qual mais sentia mágoas por causa do... Atual estado de seu pai.

– Eu vim aqui perguntar onde está o desespero de vocês! Acharam mesmo que vou me satisfazer apenas com aquilo que aconteceu após a class trial!?

– V-Você disse que iriamos viver uma vida comum aqui! – Hina respondia com as poucas lágrimas em seus olhos. Se sentia quebrada com tudo que ocorreu, sequer sabia como continuar estável. – Não iremos continuar com esse jogo da morte, ou está insinuando que a morte da Junko foi em vão!?

– Do jeito que ele falou, foi em vão sim. – Genocide Jill retrucou com um sorriso travesso. Toko ainda não havia retornado visto que Jill ainda não tinha espirrado, seus sentimentos sobre tudo que aconteceu eram neutros e secos, mas confessava que odiava o atual clima do pessoal. Não, ela não é uma "emissária da animação e esperança", apenas era um saco ver essa aura sentimental. – O fantasma dela deve estar tão desapontada com vocês, seus manés!

– F-Fantasma da Junko!? – Finalmente, Yasuhiro falava alguma coisa, se assustando logo com o fato que Jill citou a famigerada palavra que sempre assustava o pobre Hagakure. – E-Ela vai vir aqui nos assombrar!?

– Calem a boca, seus merdas. – Com dominação, Togami dava sua fala, decidindo colocar seu olhar para o urso. Seus olhos azulados demonstravam raiva, havia olheiras pequenas que podiam ser facilmente ignoradas, dando para entender que precisou de uma madrugada inteira para retirar o desespero da class trial que havia invadido em sua mente. – Apesar de eu odiar confessar isso, Asahina tem razão. Cumpra a parte da sua promessa, seu desgraçado!

O ponto fraco de Naegi havia sido atingido. Seus olhos heterocromáticos fitavam com nervosismo para o monitor que se conectava com a câmera que seu robôzinho ambulante em formato de urso tinha. Era estranho pensar que a pessoa que causou caos no mundo todo junto com sua irmãzinha sentia uma paixão platônica pelo famigerado herdeiro, era semelhantes com aquelas situações clichês e repugnantes onde "o louco se apaixonou", mas o moreno sempre tentava negar isso, Makoto acreditava que só tinha amor pelo desespero ao ponto de ter matado Komaru apenas para vê-la surpresa pela traição repentina do irmão, se irritava tanto quando sua guarda abaixava só de olhar para Togami.

Espera, aquilo lhe deu uma ideia. A única vez que tinha visto Byakuya com desespero havia sido na última class trial, Naegi confessava que gostou da visão do loiro aterrorizado com tudo revelado, como se ele estivesse prestes a morrer pela pessoa que tanto amou. Talvez a viúva-negra se orgulhe de Makoto, visto que seu plano de última hora era um tanto que óbvio: fazer de tudo para conquistar o amor de Togami para matá-lo em um momento desprevinido. Naegi colocava em sua cabeça que iria fazer isso para ver cada um dos sobreviventes restantes chorarem de desespero, mas ele sabia que não era verdade. Do mesmo jeito, o moreno decidiu ignorar esse sentimento por ora.

De repente, havia acordado do transe visto que Asahina estava segurando Monokuma, havia ficado minutos quieto e sem se mover, todos estavam falando que alguma coisa havia acontecido com o mastermind e que deviam invadir a sala de controle. Naegi pegou o controle do urso e logo saiu das mãos da morena, assustando a mesma por acidente. Se bem que, isso evitou outro acidente no local que Makoto se encontrava.

– Ahem, como eu dizia... – Monokuma colocava tom em sua voz novamente, apesar que todos sabiam que era o idiota do Naegi falando e controlando aquele estúpido urso. – Puhuhu, claro que irei cumprir a promessa, mas isso não significa que não devo me divertir!

– O que isso significa? – Kyoko questionou, olhando frio para o mini-robô monocromático.

Novamente, sem respostas. Todos olharam confusos e achavam que era apenas um meio do mastermind desviar da pergunta feita pela Kirigiri, mas logo que criaram essa conclusão, a porta do refeitório abria com força, apresentando Makoto Naegi em pessoa com um sorriso agridoce e um olhar aterrorizante, como se estivesse olhando para suas futuras presas. Quase todos – colocando apenas exceção em Jill – ficaram assustados, mas sequer tiveram coragem para se mover.

– Sabem – o moreno começava –, mesmo com o jogo da morte finalizado, vocês continuam a ter expectadores, seria entediante ver os "personagens" vivendo uma vida feliz enquanto as pessoas ao seu redor estão a morrer por causa do desespero pairando pelo país, então... – De repente, um sorriso horripilante veio a tona, como se estivesse feliz com o futuro resultado que estava por vir. – Com vocês querendo ou não, eu irei viver essa vida estúpida ao lado de todos, até meu último suspiro!

E então, silêncio. Aoi e Yasuhiro entraram em choque com a reviravolta repentina, esperavam qualquer coisa, menos uma coisa tão amedrontosa como essa. Togami, Kirigiri e Jill haviam sido os únicos que não foram afetados com a divulgação dada, pois diferente dos patetas que estavam ai, achavam aquilo a coisa mais absurda e idiota que já ouviram, havia sido apenas um passo falso dado pelo mastermind.

– Ficar entre a gente apenas vai aumentar as suas chances de morrer. – Togami advertiu, sorrindo provocativo para o garoto como se tivesse acabado de fazer uma ameaça.

– E vice-versa. – Com os olhos fechados e a raiva dominando sua mente, Kirigiri completou. – Mesmo com sua aparência frágil, ele continua sendo perigoso, apenas se recorde do estrago que ele fez no mundo lá fora.

– Isso não me intimida. – Retrucou num tom firme, era verdade afinal, não tinha medo de um garoto na qual era exageradamente mais novo fisicamente. Não que o loiro fosse forte ou tivesse vontade de matá-lo, Naegi não lhe assustava, apenas isso.

– Mas intimida eles. – Apontou para a nadadora e o clarividente que ainda estavam aterrorizados, chegavam ao ponto de se abraçarem de medo. Que exagero.

Logo, Kirigiri e Togami entravam numa pequena discussão formal e completamente estúpida sobre o fato do mastermind intimidar eles mudar algo ou não, mas sabiam que o resultado seria o mesmo: Naegi estaria entre eles até o fim de seus dias, aproveitando cada momento de desespero que todos iriam presenciar em algum futuro próximo. Não demorou muito para a faladeira acabar, visto que não queriam satisfazer o Naegi com o medo minúsculo que Asahina e Hagakure estavam sentindo.

Após todos tomarem o café da manhã, decidiram se separar, não sentiam a necessidade de ficarem um com o outro, precisavam se isolar para organizarem sua mente em questão da morte de Enoshima. Claro que, infortunamente, já tinham se acostumado com as execuções e tentavam o máximo para não se lamentarem com isso, pois naqueles casos, não desvendaram os assassinatos apenas pelo desejo de sobrevivência, precisavam se vingar pelas mortes de cada um, ou suas vidas teriam sido perdidas em vão. Além disso, agora eles tinham Naegi no meio deles, nenhum deles tem uma coragem mínima de matar o mastermind, então a solução mais lógica era ficar longe dele.

Togami se encontrava na biblioteca, Jill estava vagando aleatoriamente pela Hope's Peak, então aproveitava seu tempo sozinho para ler, odiava a presença das duas personalidades da Fukawa e seu fedor junto. Mesmo que sua mente esteja lhe pressionando para criar um plano elaborado para escapar desta academia, o loiro despejava seu tempo com livros, pois era isso que ele desejava no momento, paz e sossego. Byakuya sorria enquanto lia o livro, estava tudo indo tão bem que não esperava que a aparição de um moreno estúpido e psicótico fosse quebrar seu silêncio repentinamente.

– Se desligar do mundo real para ler coisas inutéis, típico do Togami! – Disse Naegi em voz alta, num tom debochado. O herdeiro suspirou, Makoto podia irritar qualquer um, por que diabos tinha que ser logo ele?

– O que faz aqui? – O loiro perguntou com indiferença, sem tirar seus olhos azuis nas palavras estampadas do papel. – Indepedente da resposta, quero que saia de uma vez.

– Eu que sou o diretor aqui, não vou sair apenas porque mandou. – Sorriu provocativo, enquanto apoiava seus cotovelos na mesa onde antigamente encontrava-se o antigo notebook. – E apenas estou aqui para te pertubar mesmo!

Togami resmungou, a última coisa que ele precisava era da presença de um doente mental, foi naquele momento que implorou em seus pensamentos para que a Jill voltasse para espancar o garoto heterocromático de uma vez. Tentava continuar a ler, mas Naegi não calava a boca, falava sobre qualquer coisa inútil e vaga para tirar a atenção do loiro propositalmente, se segurava para não jogar um livro de capa dura na cara do moreno, pois já havia criado um tique nervoso quando ouvia a voz do moreno.

"Agressões contra o diretor são proibidas, Byakuya. Se acalme." – Pensou, dando sermão para si mesmo. Togami fechou seus olhos levemente e respirou fundo, tirando toda a raiva que havia em seu interior após retirar o ar acumulado, assim relaxando seu corpo, era como se a paz tivesse retornado.

Mas não retornou.

– Togami-kuuuuun! – Makoto continuava a encher o saco, não falava coisa com coisa, Byakuya achava aquilo ridículo ao ponto de sentir uma de suas pálpebras tremer. Estressado, o loiro se levantou da cadeira que estava sentado e jogou o livro no chão sem se importar com o barulho enorme feito, logo começando a dar passos para fora da biblioteca. – Ei, fica aqui!

– Eu não vou ficar no mesmo local com um embuste como você. – Respondeu enquanto arrumava seu óculos. – Espero que encontre outro para atormentar, Naegi. – Togami desertou o local, deixando Makoto se questionando pelo o que fez anteriormente.

Horas se passaram, Byakuya se encontrava em seu quarto, sentado em sua cama enquanto organizava sua mente no puro silêncio que tanto implorou anteriormente, tentava seu máximo para pensar num meio de sair da academia, mas não tinha nenhuma brecha, se odiava por ter se rendido ao desespero na class trial e ter votado na pervertida da Enoshima. Seus pensamentos foram quebrados ao ouvir batidas em sua porta, o mesmo se levantou e foi até ela, a abrindo e encontrando uma cena um tanto que surpreendente: um Naegi com uma xícara de café em suas mãos e culpa em seus olhos.

Makoto não podia mentir que foi mordido de surpresa pelo bichinho da vergonha. Claro, ele era o Super Colegial Desespero, a única coisa que ele devia sentir era, obviamente, o desespero! Mas, por algum motivo, o moreno sentiu um sentimento estranho depois que o loiro saiu da biblioteca, era algo inexplicável que deixava o pobre garoto agoniado fisicamente e mentalmente, uma forte culpa que não conseguia controlar nem tomando calmantes, então fez suas emoções lhe guiarem e se sente um merda por implorar pelo perdão do loiro com café.

– Só adiantando que não tem veneno. – Naegi falou baixo, desviando seu olhar para o chão, seu tom de voz era fraco como se ele tivesse chorado uma noite toda.

– Prove. – Retrucou, não iria acreditar num moleque estúpido por causa da sua forma estranha de agir e Naegi sabia disso, então decidiu beber poucos goles da xícara sem protestar.

Togami ficou um tanto que surpreso pela ação repentina, por que diabos Makoto iria oferecer um café sem veneno para o loiro? Mesmo se existisse uma situação especial, o Super Colegial Desespero não era obrigado a cumprir, no mínimo faria com que o dia se estragasse com um assassinato qualquer. Ao terminar com os goles, Naegi ofereceu o resto em silêncio, mas foi ignorado visto que Togami estava voltando para seu quarto, trancando a porta e se questionando o que caralhos aconteceu agora.

Naegi dava algumas batidas, mas logo desistiu ao notar o que ele acabou de fazer. Irritado consigo mesmo, mordeu seu lábio inferior com força, agora odiando a si mesmo por ter se rendido ao emocional de uma forma tão idiota e se questionava o porquê disso, o único sentimento de que ele precisava era o desespero, apenas isso. Além disso, dava para conquistar o amor de Togami de outras formas sem usar suas emoções, não é como se ele fosse instataneamente se apaixonar apenas porque o moreno pediu por perdão.

Os pensamentos do pequeno Naegi eram, definitivamente, confusos. Não podia julgá-lo, ele era um bipolar.

Semanas se passaram, e desta vez, Byakuya podia confirmar que havia sido os dias mais estranhos de sua vida. Makoto estava frequentemente fazendo coisas românticas de uma forma melosa como cartinhas de baixo da porta ou um café da manhã na cama – na qual se resultou com o loiro gritando de raiva e questionando como ele conseguiu abrir a porta –, tudo aquilo era estúpido ao ponto da detetive zombar do herdeiro quando se reuniam no refeitório.

Falando em "Naegi sendo romântico e fracassa miseravelmente", o horário noturno já pairava, mas Makoto continuava a mandar inúmeras cartas de amor de baixo da porta trancada do quarto do loiro, eram tão melosos que alguns dos papéis apenas continham corações desenhados. Byakuya respirou fundo, decidindo acabar com essa droga de sentimentalismo falso vindo do moreno de uma vez. Levantou-se de sua cama e abriu a porta de seu quarto, obviamente se deparando com o mastermind.

– Vamos direto ao ponto: por que diabos você está fazendo isso? – O loiro reclamou, fitando seu olhar cheio de sono para Naegi. Estava sem seu óculos, visto que já estava se preparando para dormir.

– Huh? – Makoto gruniu, com um sorriso provocativo. – Puhuhu, porque eu quero, ora!

– Se não vai responder adequadamente, então me fale, o que tenho que fazer para você parar com essa idiotice toda?

– Me beijar, óbvio!

Calma, o quê? Naegi realmente falou isso? Togami estava cheio de sono, então sequer teve um momento para raciocinar pela fala dada, achando que o desejo de dormir era recíproco. Mas na verdade, não era. Logo após a fala dada acidentalmente, Makoto estava desejando se torturar, seus sentimentos estavam prestes a lhe dominar por completo, isso nunca aconteceu antes, por que estaria acontecendo agora!? Odiava o fato que era apaixonado por um loiro mesquinho, até mesmo sua irmãzinha seria mais sensata que o próprio.

– Te beijar? Apenas isso? – Byakuya cortava o silêncio. – Então vamos acabar com isso de uma vez.

Naegi sequer teve um tempo para discutir, visto que os lábios de Togami estavam contra os seus, dando um beijo apressado e curto. Makoto estava surpreso ao ponto de nem ter conseguido tempo para retribuir, mas conseguiu sentir o belo gosto agridoce que a boca do loiro tinha. Quando menos notava, o beijo havia sido desmanchado.

– Agora, me deixe em paz, escória. – O herdeiro dava suas últimas palavras antes de voltar para o quarto.

Mais alguns dias se passaram e a "promessa" tinha sido cumprida, Naegi havia deixado Togami de lado. Bem, não foi apenas isso que aconteceu. O mastermind se tornou mais quieto, falava sobre desespero com menos frequência e se tornou mais passivo, como se alguém tivesse mudado sua mente pertubada e psicótica para melhor. Além disso, ele também estava oferecendo roupas novas, mais variação de alimentos e até mesmo desligou as câmeras de vigilância, fazendo o programa mais assisstido e desesperador do mundo todo ser cancelado, a vida boa e comum que Makoto tanto prometeu havia finalmente chegado. Agora todos, menos Naegi, se encontravam no refeitório, tomando o café da manhã no maior barulho possível, seja pelas conversas alheias ou batidas de colher nas xícaras de café.

– Ei – Asahina começava enquanto falava de boca semi-cheia –, mas não concordam que o mastermind está tentando seu máximo para ser nosso amigo?

– Essa é a parte estranha. – Kirigiri deu sua fala com cautela. A mesma sequer havia tocado na torrada ou no café por causa de sua preocupação. – Para uma pessoa que conseguiu colocar desespero no mundo todo e matou nossos amigos, isso é completamente incomum.

– Mas relaxem – Yasuhiro retrucava –, tenho 30% de certeza que tudo vai continuar bem!

– S-Sua clarividência é u-uma fraude, todos sabem d-disso! – Fukawa reclamou. Jill já havia saído de seu corpo e foi horrível explicar cada detalhe da class trial passada para a baixinha, ainda mais que ela apenas ouvia o seu mestre Togami, fingindo que todos não passavam de falsos e estúpidos.

Falando no loiro, o mesmo estava pensativo sobre o seu ato de sono feito dias atrás, seu primeiro beijo havia sido com aquele moleque idiota!? Por que diabos Togami fez isso!? Ok, ele sabe porque fez isso, apenas estava cansado dessa merda de romance forçado e sem sentimento, como se Naegi estivesse fazendo isso por pura zombação. Byakuya mordeu seu lábio inferior levemente, um pouco irritado com as intenções dele, aquele moleque lhe dava uns nervos.

Ah.

Agora que ele pensou no sortudo.

– Por sinal, por onde Naegi está? – Num tom preocupado, Togami começava sua fala enquanto bebia sua xícara de café. – Ele não é de desaparecer desse jeito.

– Agora que você falou, ele não apareceu ainda... – Asahina respondeu num tom preocupado.

– A-Aposto que vocês o m-mataram! – Fukawa alegou em voz alta em seu tom de desgosto. Céus, essa garota era problemática.

– Não, é improvável. – Kirigiri respondeu, sabia que ninguém teria coragem de matá-lo. – Mas caso ele não apareça até o horário noturno, devemos procurá-lo. – Todos concordaram, visto que desejavam evitar mais um assassinato, nem mesmo que a vítima seja a mastermind.

Horas se passaram, e nada da presença de Makoto Naegi.

Togami estava na biblioteca, mas sem ler algum livro, estava pensativo questionando sobre o paradeiro do moreno, quem teria a coragem e inteligência de matá-lo? Ele era o mastermind, saberia escapar de qualquer ocasião dada e iria punir quem tentasse lhe agredir, era uma regra, afinal. Por outro lado, ele estava menos agitado e animado, como se permitisse qualquer um de lhe assassinar, mas o loiro conhecia o básico de Naegi, sabia que ele nunca faria uma coisa tão estúpida como essa. Novamente, mordia o lábio inferior, "ele está bem, é apenas ele sendo ele", tentava botar isso em sua cabeça, mas estava difícil. Não estava acreditando no fato que ele estava preocupado com Makoto.

Ding dong, bing bong!

É, o horário noturno pairava, mas ninguém apareceu no monitor, o que caralhos aconteceu com ele? Não demorou muito para que os quatros restantes da turma chegarem na biblioteca para chamarem o loiro, fazendo todos começando a revirar Hope's Peak inteira a procura do moreno, eram dignos de serem chamados de "Naegibusters". Reviraram cada andar da academia, mas nada do mastermind, era como se ele tivesse sido vaporizado sem mais nem menos. Como último movimento, tentaram entrar na sala de comando do Monokuma, mas continuava trancada para evitarem destruir o estoque de ursos monocromáticos, então todos decidiram ir para seus quartos, decepcionados com a investigação e esforço gasto a toa.

Togami estava ciente que qualquer coisa que tenha acontecido com ele, afetaria todos os sobreviventes, principalmente por causa do purificador de ar, que seria desligado caso ele fosse morto, então isso lhe aliviou. Logo que iria começar a se preparar para dormir, ouviu batidas na porta de seu quarto, bufando em seguida por pensar que era Fukawa, ainda determinada para dormir com seu mestre – seja literal ou sexual. Abriu a porta e, mais uma vez, havia uma cena surpreendente em sua frente.

– Naegi!? – Togami indagou alto, um tanto que aterrorizado.

O moreno estava em sua frente, fisicamente bem, e como contrapartida, ele aparentava estar emocionalmente acabado. Seus olhos heterocromáticos estavam vermelhos como se tivesse chorado uma noite toda, seu rosto inchado e seco podia ser uma prova disso. Além disso, seu cabelo estava mais bagunçado que o normal e suas roupas se encontravam amassadas, como se fosse um mendigo ambulante.

Seus sentimentos pelo Byakuya estavam lhe contaminando por completo, dizendo alto e claro que aquelas coisas forçadas – como os cartões de corações e buquê de flores – o levaram a lugar nenhum. Todo o santo dia, o moreno tentava colocar em sua cabeça que ele era o desespero em si, que amor era apenas uma doença, que iria passar logo e voltaria a ter forças para fazer cada um dos sobreviventes se desesperarem pelo desejo de viver e fugir, mas isso não aconteceu. O sofrimento não era por ser um amor unilateral, Makoto apenas não consegue aceitar que ele estava apaixonado.

Nesse exato momento, era para Togami estar gritando de raiva para Naegi, dizendo inúmeros xingamentos pelo seu sumiço, mas o choque pelo estado do mastermind havia reinado pelo seu físico. Mesmo sabendo que Makoto estava bem, Byakuya ainda sentia preocupação e um enorme desejo de abraçá-lo, mas se segurou, pois ainda estava com sua sanidade. Respirou fundo e deixou seu sentimentalismo quase inexistente lhe guiar: nesse exato momento, o loiro arrumava o cabelo castanho do mais novo, tentando o máximo para deixar como antes. Claro que sua mente gritava para interromper isso, mas... Não.

– Você está péssimo. – Sem receio e com honestidade, Togami cuspiu aquelas palavras.

– Eu sei. – Naegi murmurrou, logo fechando seus olhos, parecia como um gato agiria ao receber carinho, mas se sentia como uma vítima esperando que seu inimigo lhe ataque. – Por que está fazendo isso?

– Como?

– Eu sou o mastermind, o vilão! O Super Colegial Desespero! – Abria seus olhos novamente, mostrando um sentimento estranho que Togami não reconhecia, como se fosse uma mistura de tristeza e... Esperança? Talvez ele esteja se confundindo. – Você devia estar com medo de mim.

– Mas agora, você está parecendo uma criança que acabou de perder seu pirulito. – Num tom orgulhoso, retrucou o moreno.

– A situação da criança é menos pior. – Murmurrava num tom desanimador, mas o tom não era suficiente para o loiro ouvir.

– Pare com essa choradeira, está me irritando.

Naegi já estava sem seu típico desejo de provocação, e como estava a incomodar a pessoa que tanto ama, decidiu ficar quieto enquanto mordia seu lábio inferior levemente. Togami estranhava como o moreno aceitou o silêncio de uma forma tão passiva, como se ele fosse uma versão masculina e menos idiota da Fukawa, aceitava qualquer ordem que o loiro mandava. O mesmo já estava a criar a conclusão de que aquela angústia era genuína, mas não podia ser possível vindo daquele moleque.

Ou podia? Nem se ele pagasse com todo o dinheiro do mundo, Togami nunca acreditaria nas palavras mentirosas de Naegi, mas ambos se encontravam numa situação peculiar, quem diria que o loiro iria arrumar o cabelo de um moreno psicótico? E diferente do beijo, o único motivo que ele estava a fazer este ato era algo emocional do que lógico. Togami sentia um forte sentimento de pena pelo Naegi. E talvez amor, quem sabe? Depois de um curto tempo, o herdeiro terminava de arrumar seu cabelo castanho, agora em seu formato bagunçado de sempre enquanto sua famosa antena estava a mostra.

– Arrume suas roupas. – Togami ordenou. Naegi obedecia, passando rapidamente suas mãos em suas vestimentas para deixá-las menos amassadas. O loiro ficou um tanto que indignado com o ato feito. – O que diabos aconteceu com você?

– Huh? – Naegi gruniu enquanto olhava confuso. – Eu apenas estou arrumando minhas roupas.

– E por que está obedecendo minhas ordens?

– A-Ah, bem... – Se encontrou na realidade após a pergunta dada. Makoto não gostava de receber ordens, mas faria qualquer coisa pela pessoa que estava apaixonada, e claro, com limites. Pensava em alguma resposta, e por culpa disso, demorou muito para dar uma. – P-Puhuhu, quem sabe se eu apenas esteja te enganando para lhe ma... – Sem mais nem menos, foi interrompido sem dó.

– Não está.

Logo que notou os gaguejos, Togami já havia sacado a jogada de Naegi, ou melhor, os seus sentimentos confusos de amor genuíno e inocente. Podia mostrar serenidade por fora, mas por dentro, estava a ouvir inúmeros minúsculos Byakuya's a gritar de nervosismo, pois não conseguia acreditar que aquela merda toda era algo natural e honesto vindo de um Makoto sem desespero, mas se segurou, postura em primeiro lugar. Com a guarda abaixada, Naegi desviou o olhar e suspirou fundo, dando para entender que aquela situação era um tanto que desconfortante.

– É, está correto. – Makoto confessou, seu tom demonstrava uma frieza forçada e incômodo. – Era para eu ser o desespero em si, mas quando estou ao seu lado... Eu consigo me ver como... O próximo Super Colegial Esperança...

– Isso é completamente estranho e você sabe disso. – Retrucou, ainda um tanto que desacreditado pelos sentimentos confessados.

– Não se preocupe – da mesma forma forçada que seu tom, fazia um sorriso –, eu sei como corrigir isso. Me deixe com desespero, Togami-kun.

– Como?

– Você ouviu direito, faça qualquer coisa para que eu volte ao normal! Me bata, me chicoteie, me estupre, tudo que você desejar! – Seu tom de voz alegre e irritante voltava, de uma forma forçada, claro. Sua lógica para retirar seus sentimentos amorosos era um tanto que boba e idiota.

– Tudo que eu desejar, certo?

– Exatamente!

– Ótimo. Pois eu desejo lhe dar esperança.

Ah, caralho, Naegi realmente não esperou por essa resposta, seu sorriso forçado se desmanchou, agora criando uma feição de confusão. Tentou ficar minutos quieto para organizar sua mente, mas Togami lhe interrompeu com um beijo rápido em sua testa exposta.

– Não me leve a mal – dava outro beijo, desta vez, na bochecha –, ainda desejo fugir dessa academia – outro, do lado dos lábios de Naegi –, mas agora, estou motivado a lhe dar esperança. – Agora, finalmente, havia sido bem em seus lábios.

Era diferente do primeiro beijo deles. Desta vez, havia calma e um pouco de consciência, Togami estava fazendo isso por vontade própria, mas Naegi não conseguia entender se seus sentimentos eram recíprocos, como se fosse um beijo sem sentimento, entretanto, decidiu não pensar muito nisso e retribuiu. Infortunamente, não demorou muito para que o beijo fosse interrompido pelo próprio loiro.

– O único jeito de lhe dar esperança é entrar num relacionamento com você. – Sorrindo, o loiro dizia. – Mas para isso, quero que prometa algo.

– Huh?

– Se eu conseguir derrubar seu título estúpido de Super Colegial Desespero com minha esperança, quero que você abra a única entrada desta academia, deixando cada um de nós sair. Incluíndo você.

– ... Puhuhu, é uma aposta?

– Talvez.

Naegi ficou um tanto que pensativo, fazendo um "hmm" como tentativa de deixar Togami ansioso, porém, o loiro continuava com seu sorriso bobo e precioso que deixava o pobre garoto se perder em seus pensamentos. Depois de tanto tempo pensando, decidiu dar sua resposta.

– Apenas irei prometer se me der mais um beijo! – Fazia um sorriso, e desta vez, havia uma felicidade inocente nela. Togami deu um pequeno riso, notando que acabou de se apaixonar por um alguém que, apesar de seu lado desesperador, era apenas uma pessoa que precisava de alguém para deixar sua vida cheia de esperança.

– Seu desejo é uma ordem, meu diretor. – De uma forma irônica, Byakuya respondeu, logo dando mais um beijo em seu amado e novo namorado.


End file.
